


And Preparation

by Taricha



Series: Proper Planning and Preparation Prevents Piss Poor Performance [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taricha/pseuds/Taricha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor watches some video footage and has to go clean up. Accompanies "Proper Planning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Preparation

"It worked!" Connor said, pumping his fist in triumph and then lowering it. "I knew it, I bloody knew it!" He was about halfway through his victory dance before he realized that Jess was staring at him, her mouth quirked in amusement. Connor blushed and stepped in front of the computer screen, leaning against the desk and trying to look casual. "I, erm, figured out a problem," he offered with a wave of his hand.

Jess smiled, clearly confused, but wandered off without question. Connor waited for her to walk out of sight, then spun around, gleeful again. "I knew...." his voice faded off into a harsh swallow as he saw Matt spin Abby around, both of them naked and staring straight up at the camera. "That was quick," he muttered, then hastily looked around, praying that nobody was left in the building. He sat down and watched the video feed, his mouth dry. There wasn't any sound, but he knew the little bit-off moans Abby always made, and his imagination could easily fill in for the words Matt was muttering in her ear. Fuck, he'd known this was a good idea, but even he hadn't imagined how hot it'd be to watch Matt thrust up into Abby, see the flush run across her face as his hands smoothed across her body.

Connor adjusted his trousers, which had suddenly become a little tight. God, Matt looked so good with his eyes low-lidded, his lips plump and parted. Connor had wanted him from the second they'd stepped back through the anomaly - something about that voice, and that mouth. He was never going to be able to sit through a team meeting again without going rock hard if Matt so much as looked his direction, though.

"Connor!"

"Erm, yes," Connor said, pulling his hand away from his trousers and frantically closing windows and screens. "Oh look! I think I found the problem!" He quickly reversed the problems he'd put into place earlier, deleting a few lines of unobtrusive but very effective coding. The building lit up in response as the quarantine protocols reversed. Deleting the stairwell footage of the last 30 minutes was not without regret, but he had high hopes that Abby and Matt would maybe do a re-enactment later.

The thought caused an unexpected panic to fall over him. Matt would be maybe coming over to the apartment tonight, expecting sexy times. In their flat. Their flat, which had dishes everywhere and hadn't been vacuumed, well, ever, because they hadn't yet remembered to buy one. Not to mention the sheets which hadn't been washed since they were purchased because his and Abby's sense of personal hygiene had really taken a dip after the whole no-showers-for-a-year thing. They'd moved out of Jess's flat as quickly as possible once it became clear that A) they held different standards of neatness, B) Jess had no concept of personal space and C) Jess did NOT know what a sock on the door meant.

Something else occurred to him, a thought far more horrifying because while they could go to Matt's place to avoid general living conditions, the personal state of affairs down below wasn't something that they could really slip by him. "Shit, I need to shave!"

"What?" Jess asked again, her face puzzled and entirely too close to his face. Where had she come from? "Erm, you look fine, Connor."

"Yes," Connor said, leaping into motion, scrambling to pack up his things and close down for the day. "Thank you. I'm, if you see Abby would you tell her I ran home early? Great, thanks Jess!"

"But Connor," Jess said as he sped towards the door, "don't you two normally carpool?"


End file.
